Venus Moving On
by Kimberley J
Summary: Written after the first season so nothing from the second and third season counts. Set ten years in the future. Goodbye tends to be one of the hardest things to say. Oneshot. Please R


**Disclaimer: I have no rights over the Roswell characters or story line. This is purely a work of fan fiction. I made no money in the writing or the subsequent posting of this story.**

_Summary: Set sometime in the future. Was written after the Season One final so nothing from the subsequent seasons is included. Besides we all know that Season One was the best anyway._

**Venus Moving On**

The young woman stood on the balcony lost in thought as the evening breeze played with the dark strands of her hair and whipped her long white dress around her legs. She looked across a land that was so similar yet so different to her own. The sun fell below the distant mountains and she sighed knowing it would be twelve hours before it would be seen again. The hardest thing for her to get used to had been the thirty-hour days. Looking towards the sky thousands of constellations that were just now becoming familiar began to shine through. She had been on this planet nearly two years and now on the evening of her departure she was filled with mixed emotions.

When they had found a way home she knew she was meant to go with them. She had already fought beside them on Earth in a battle that so few knew or would ever know about. When they took the battle to their home planet she knew she had to be there, although at the time she was unsure why. When she brought it to them they wanted to disagree, but it seemed something inside them knew that she was meant to come along.

The planet was almost in ruins when they had first arrived and it had taken them a couple of months to hide and build support for an insurrection. It was in this period that she realized why she had been needed. She seemed to have a sixth sense about a person's soul and knew who could be trusted and who would betray. Her insight had saved the other four more than once. Within eight months she had helped them gain the support of all their people and within a year of their first arrival they had taken back the planet. The past year had been about recovery and rebuilding and they had covered so much ground that now the planet was almost back to its formal glory. She knew her time on this planet had come to an end when she watched his coronation. It was time for them to move on with their lives, this time in different directions.

"Tahara, it is time," Came a voice behind her. She smiled at the term of endearment that had been bestowed upon her by the people that were not her own but who she had come to treasure.

"Thank you, Saniqua, I'll be there shortly." Taking one last look at the scenery, she turned and walked into her room.

"Liz, you're still here!" Tess panted as she ran into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Come to make sure I was really leaving?" Liz said with a slight smile on her lips as she looked at the woman with the bouncing blonde curls.

Tess had changed so much over the past ten years and sometimes it was hard to believe that she had been the cold, whining, annoying girl they had first met. Liz still could not believe that she was the one that had first warmed up to Tess. She began to understand that being brought up by Nasado must have been hard for her. She had never felt any true emotion from him and the only thing he taught to her was what her destiny would be. Liz had opened her heart to Tess and befriended her. It was then that Tess had begun to change. She had started to unwind and like the others looked for things outside of her 'destiny'. But as they all had found out you cannot run away from destiny because it will always catch up with you in the end.

"Well I can't have you hanging around my man, much longer." Tess quipped back as her lips fell into an all too natural pout. "Who knows what might happen." The pout fell away quickly into a wavering smile.

They always teased each other about their different feelings for Max. Tess loved Max and Max over the years had in his own way begun to love Tess. But what both women realized is that what Liz and Max felt for each other transcended love. Although they realized that they were not meant to be together it did not stop them from caring deeply for each other. Tess knew she had nothing to worry about with Liz, because no matter what happened Liz and Max had realized over five years ago that they were not meant to live their lives together. Liz now just wanted Max to be happy and Tess could do that.

"Oh Liz. Do you really have to leave? I've always hoped you would stay, that there we would be like the five stars in the constellation." She said with choked emotion.

Liz smiled softly. "You of all people should know better Tess. My destiny isn't here anymore. I guess we are kinda like the constellation though, except that I'm Venus. I align for a while before going off on my own way leaving a smaller but powerful constellation to fend for itself."

"I'm going to miss you Liz, you always made me feel like I really belonged."

Liz pulled Tess into an embrace. "You do belong Tess, you always have. It just took the others a while to realize it."

She let the smaller woman go and they stood there staring at each other for a few moments communicating emotions that neither could voice. Finally Liz looked away, "Promise me that you'll look after him Tess. That you'll look out for all of them."

Tess smiled warmly through her tears, "You know I will Liz. Just remember you basically taught me what Nasado couldn't. You were a good teacher Liz, I'll watch out for them."

The two women hugged again. "You'd better go; they'll be waiting for you." Tess said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

As Liz walked out the room she turned back to Tess. "You did well, Langaria (Your Highness), keep them on the path, you seem to know it the best."

As she walked down the hallway, a strikingly handsome young man walked towards her. His stride was purposeful and held a confident strength that he had had since he was a teenager. His deep timber voice reached her before he did.

"There you are Liz, I was just about to come, break your door down and drag you to the ship."

"You always were an impulsive one, Michael." Liz laughed as he fell into step with her. They walked a few steps in companionable silence before Michael broke it.

"Are you sure you've got everything, because you know it's a long way back to get something you've forgotten."

Liz glanced at him sideways, "It's not like I'm taking a lot back you know. Some people might think some of my souvenirs mighty unusual."

"Damn, I'd almost forgotten about those people. Are you sure you can handle them alright." Michael asked looking straight ahead and carefully avoiding Liz's gaze.

Liz halted and shook her head. "Michael, I'll be fine. Now stop worrying, you're beginning to sound like Max."

This caused Michael to hesitate and look at Liz. Beneath his wall Liz could sense all the emotions he was feeling, but as usual was having a hard time expressing. Squeezing his arm she smiled at him. "I know, Michael, I'm going to miss you too."

Michael smiled and in an unexpected move pulled Liz in for a hug. He released her and stepped back.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it." Liz smiled.

Michael chuckled as the started walking again. "You have no idea, Liz, you have no idea. Did you know you were the first person after Max and Isabel that I actually trusted?"

"Well I should hope so. After all you did read my deepest darkest thoughts."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"You stole my journal and had me going frantic, Michael. What do you expect?"

"That was over ten years ago. A little forgiveness would be nice."

Liz chuckled. "I forgave you a long time Michael, but a little ribbing never hurt anyone."

A smile lit Michael's lips, "Oh I don't know. You know how sensitive I am."

Smiling Liz thought about that for a second. "Do you still envy him?"

Michael fell silent in thought, remembering the words he had spoken over ten years ago. "No. Something you said to me about five years ago made me realize something."

Liz thought for a couple of seconds and came up with a mental blank. "What did I say?"

"You said that being Max's second in command didn't mean that I was second best, only that I was the best to advise, but as long as considered myself second best I always would be."

"I told you that?" Michael nodded. "I must have been really annoyed at you."

"Maybe, but it was good advice."

"So was my other piece of advice that I do recall telling you just before we left Earth."

"And which piece was that?"

"That you didn't need to come here to find your true home, that you already had it in Isabel, Max and Tess. You my Gontarago (mighty warrior) have always had the home you were so desperate to find."

Michael shook his head in silent amazement knowing that she was right. "When did you become so wise Miss Parker?"

"I put it down to my rapid evolution."

"Now there's something I still envy. I still would like to know how he did that."

"If I ever find out I'll let you know."

They were exiting into the garden as Isabel came around the corner looking as regal as ever. Her blonde hair was shimmering silver as it captured the light from both the full and part full moons and her gentle sway held an ever-present confidence. She smiled warmly as she walked up to them.

"I'll have to take over from here Michael, Nantago is looking for you as usual."

Michael groaned, "Why I ever put him in charge of that group I'll never know." Looking at Liz he sobered. "Goodbye Liz, have a safe journey."

Liz smiled and pulled him into an embrace, "Be happy Michael. You deserve it." Still a bit emotional Michael hurried away.

Isabel gave Liz a sideways look, "I don't think I like the fact that you can get more emotion out of my husband than I can."

Liz chuckled, "I think this is an exception Is, you've always been able to get him to be more open than anyone."

Linking arms they began to walk towards the ship docks. In that simple contact Liz could sense something different. She stopped and looked as Isabel. "How long have you known?" She demanded.

Isabel smiled ruefully, "I should have known you would have picked up something. Only a day or two, I'm amazed that it's already gotten a soul. I was going to tell you. I guess it's only just sinking in that you're actually leaving us."

Liz smiled knowing the feeling that Isabel was explaining. "Does Michael know?"

"I think he senses something, but you're the first to 'know'. I will be a good mother, won't I Liz?"

Liz tightened her arm through the woman's who had become like a sister to her. She knew what Isabel feared; it was the same thing that she had feared for over ten years. The ice-princess stereotype was hard to shake. The funny thing was that Isabel had not acted like an ice princess at all over the last eight years, but for some reason she still thought she pushed people away.

"Isabel, you're going to make a great mother. Just look at the teacher you had. You are a loving person Is, just ask any of the little ones around here that you've helped." A sly smile lit Liz's lips, "I'm sure Michael would agree with me."

Isabel's cheeks turned a delicate shade of red at the last comment, but she still looked unconvinced. Liz sighed and turned Isabel to face her. "Isabel, you and you alone have kept this group together for over ten years. How many times have Max or Michael threatened to leave only to change their minds because you asked them to stay? Tess, how many times have you had to hold on to her to make her believe that she belonged? They have stayed because they love you Is, and you can't inspire that kind of love unless you give it in return. You are a strong and capable woman who is always going to be loved and who will always love."

Isabel smiled shakily and hugged Liz. "Thank you. You always know the right words to say to me."

Liz smiled and pulled back as emotion threatened to get the best of her. "Years of practice." She stated as the women linked arms again and took the last few steps to the ship.

"I'm going to leave you here. I think I'd better go and talk to Michael."

Liz pulled Isabel into another hug, "Feel free to dream-walk to me any time and let me know what's going on."

"Don't worry about that, you'll probably get sick of me within six months I'll be visiting that much."

"I doubt I could ever get sick of you Centirina (sister)." Liz whispered as she released Isabel and watched her walk away.

She noticed him as soon as she stepped into the craft. He stood slightly in the shadows watching her as she entered. He smiled. It was a smile she had seen so many times and once it had made her knees turn week. Now it filled her with sadness. This was it. This was the last time she would be able to look at him. The last time she would hear his voice. Suddenly she could not hold the emotion in any more. Tears ran freely down her face as she let out the feelings she had been holding in for the last hour. It was the same as always, with the other three she put up a visage of strength, but alone with Max she could be her true self and let all her emotions out.

Max came up to her and put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Liz rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other still not wanting to believe that this would be it. They knew they weren't meant to be together they had figured that out ages ago and had moved on, but their friendship was still so close and they truly depended on each other. Liz wiped her eyes and stepped back needing to break the connection.

"How am I going to get by without you Liz?"

Liz smiled sadly, "Max you have three people out there who would basically do anything for you. You don't need me anymore, at least not to help you out here." She reached up and stroked one of his shoulders. He placed one of her hands on top of hers. "They still carry so much weight don't they? You need to let them help you Max, they are waiting for the responsibility. Don't put everything on your shoulders, a leader doesn't have to go it alone, not when he has so many who care about him."

"I know," he said softly, "you helped me to realize that a long time ago. It just hard to give up something you hold so dearly."

Liz knew he was not just talking about responsibility and looked into his eyes. "We're not letting go Max, we're just moving on. This parting it isn't going to be forever, you do realize that don't you?"

Max nodded and caressed her cheek before setting his hand over her heart. With his spare hand he placed her hand over his heart. "Our souls are joined; I think they always have been."

Liz smiled as she felt the continual beat of his heart against her fingertips. "Soul mates are the strangest things, sometimes they are meant to be together, other times they are just meant to learn from each other." Liz gave a sly smile "you definitely taught me a think or two." Touching his black shirt she left a bright blue handprint.

Max gave a low chuckle, "I think that is something slightly different. But I know what you mean. You really have taught me a lot about life Liz, I will always treasure that. I only wish I hadn't screwed up your life so much."

"Max, how many times do I have to tell you? The day you saved my life at the Crashdown was the day it really began. I wouldn't swap a single day of the past eleven years. How many people at my age can say that they have traveled the universe and helped to save a race from extinction?"

Max gave his killer smile again, "well, since you put it that way."

The ship began to hum signaling that it was getting ready to leave. Max and Liz looked at each other. There was still so much to say and no time to say it. Without thinking Liz leaned up a placed her lips on his. It was not a passionate kiss but one of friendship and reminiscence. Thousands of images flowed between the two of them making each of them understand exactly what the other was thinking. Liz stepped back and smiled, she was ready to leave now.

Max looked around the ship, "I guess I'd better go now. The others will be waiting for me. I am going to miss you Liz."

"I'm going to miss you too Max, always."

With one last hug they separated and Liz took her place in the ship for take off. Outside the four half aliens gathered together as they watched their friend leave for a planet that at one time they considered home. Destiny had been fulfilled and life was going on as it was meant to.

Liz stepped into the desert and watched as the sky began to lighten on the horizon. Looking behind her she spotted a familiar rock plateau. Smiling she walked towards it. She reached the spot she was looking for and lifted up her hand and concentrated her energy the way Max had taught her. Something long since removed slowly began to reappear. Smiling sadly she traced the letters with a delicate finger.

LP + ME 4 EVA

With a wave of her hand the letters disappeared once again. She heard a low rumble behind her, turning she noticed dust being kicked up in the distance. A jeep came into view inside were two people whom she had missed dearly. The jeep pulled up in front of her. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds before Maria screamed and jumped out of the vehicle, knocking Liz to the ground as she embraced her. Alex was quick to follow suit.

"When Is, told me in dream land I didn't quite believe it, but I called up Alex and we got our butts here ASAP. I don't think Alex was that impressed with a midnight call though."

"Hey I didn't mind, my wife was a little less than thrilled. Especially when you came beeping your horn at 3 am."

"Well if you were waiting outside like you told me you would be I wouldn't have had to."

Liz lay back and laughed heartily, she was home. "You two haven't changed a bit."

Both of them looked down at Liz expectantly, "Well come on Miss Intergalactic Traveler spill." Maria stated anxiously.

"Let's go grab a coffee and some breakfast and I'll tell you all about it."

The three old friends got in the car and began driving off towards the town, where they would catch up and go on living. Behind them the rock plateau stretched towards a v shaped constellation that was slightly askew as one star was moving out of alignment. Slowly as the sun spread its light across the desert the five stars began to fade.

_100 years later_

She looked out the window and watched as two birds played with each other in the clear blue sky. Of all the places to be this afternoon she was stuck in detention and all because of some practical joke gone wrong. When she got hold of Michelle and Imogen she was going to kill them for letting her take the fall alone. Okay so maybe the whole thing had been her idea but she was just getting the guys back for switching their presentation slides with those pictures. At least one of them had gotten into trouble for that. Of course that meant she would have to be sharing this detention with him, if he ever decided to show up of course.

He slowly made his was to the detention room. Adam and Mitchell were definitely going to pay for this. Heck it might have been his idea to switch the girls' photos how was he to know the girls were going to retaliate. It was not his fault that bright blue paint had gotten splattered over the principal's brand new white car. Well at least one of them was sharing the blame. He looked in the door window and saw her sitting there staring out the window. This was going to be sheer torture but at least it was only going to be one afternoon of detention.

"Miss Leah Phillips and Mr. Marc Edwards, so nice of you to show up." The principal said as he entered the room and look at the two teenagers sitting at opposite ends of the room. He whipped out a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. "This is a quote on how much it is going to cost to get my car back to normal." He passed the paper to one and then to the other.

"Now I've spoken to both of you parents and together we've come up with a solution. Since you both are so good in teams working against each other we are sure that you will actually work well as a team together. Therefore for the next month, you two will spend an hour and a half after school each day working off this bill."

Lea and Marc looked at each other in horror. Then back at the principal, he could not be serious.

"Any questions? Good. See you tomorrow at four. Mr. Haynes will now be in to finish your detention."

Neither of them noticed the other teacher walk in; they were looking at each other seething in anger. It seemed like fate had put them together.


End file.
